Referring to FIG. 11 for a traditional passive repeated muscle strength improvement machine, the machine includes a treadle 61 in a weight training equipment stand 60 and a cam 62 installed under the treadle 61, and the treadle 61 can be moved up and down repeatedly by a mechanical transmission method and ascended and descended by rotating the cam 62, such that an exerciser continuously bears a passive exercising load and engages in a plyometric and centrifugal contraction muscle strength training that consumes a great deal of motor units in a short time to generate larger muscle strength and power.
Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13 for another traditional left, right, up and down vibration training machine, the machine includes a treadle 76 on a machine body 70, a center shaft 75 installed at the middle of the bottom of the treadle 76, a link arm 74 installed at an end of the machine body 70 and pivotally integrated with a motor 71 of the machine body 70, a link wheel 72 of an eccentric link wheel, and a driving arm 73, such that both left and right ends of the treadle 76 can be inclined, ascended and descended repeatedly to produce up-and-down vibrations on both left and right ends of the treadle 76 similar to those of a seesaw and assist users to exercise their body sideway for a better exercising effect.